A New Friend and an Irritating Ex
by TotalDramaObsessiveFanGirl9
Summary: So, Scott's relaxing at the Playa after All-Stars, and finds an unexpected friend in Beth. Courtney is not amused. But, it's not like she still has feelings for him. Of course not. She insists she doesn't. Secret Santa gift for The Liability! I hope you like it!


**My Secret Santa 2014 Gift to: ****The Liability****! (Request: I would like a fanfic about Beth and Scott being friends due to their farm kids background and Courtney getting annoyed at Beth for hanging around him, this will take place after All Stars.) I really hope you like it! **

**A/N: I like this prompt because I can draw upon my own life for a little bit of it, since the town I live in is definitely agricultural. (I kinda took "annoyed" as being jealous…)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**oOoOo**

At the Playa des Losers, the previous contestants were having a reunion of sorts, to celebrate the end of their time on the show. All of the Total Drama Island through Revenge of the Island contestants were there. Hanging out, and some were meeting others for the first time.

"So, how was All-Stars?" Beth came up to asked Scott, who was sitting at the juice bar.

"Painful, traumatizing, and I'm glad it's over so I can go back to my dirt farm." He answered tiredly.

"You live on a farm? I do too!" Beth exclaimed happily.

"Really? That's pretty cool." He replied, smiling a little. "What kind of farm is it?"

"A dairy farm. We have a ton of Holstein cows, but occasionally my Pa will buy an Angus bull or two for beef. Angus burgers are the best!" she answered.

"You got that right! Store-bought burgers are nothing compared to home-raised beef. Sometimes you get a little gravel or dirt in it, too. My Pappy calls it 'flavor from nature.'" He said proudly.

Meanwhile, Courtney was watching the two farmers connecting from across the pool. "Ugh." She grumbled to herself. "I don't get why Scott might be going for Beth when he could have me instead! Wait, no, I don't like him anymore. I don't!"

"Sure you don't, now SHUT UP!" Eva yelled at Courtney from next to her.

"I don't!" she protested in vain.

"Methinks the lady doth protest too much." Noah quipped from the other side of Courtney, not even glancing up from his book.

"You people are _impossible_!" the short brunette all but screamed. She got up and walked to where Scott and Beth were chatting. Courtney walked right in-between the two and ordered a drink. "One iced-tea/fruit-punch mix with two flavor shots of lemon." She ordered the bartender, then pretended to notice Scott for the first time next to her. He and Beth were still talking behind her. "Oh, hi, Scott!" She smiled, keeping her big brown eyes wide and friendly.

Scott either didn't hear her, notice her, or ignored her.

"Scott?" she asked, laying a hand on his shoulder. When that didn't work, she put her hand on top of his head and tilted it back.

"Oh, hey, Courtney." He acknowledged her, then went right back to talking to Beth. "So, Beth what model fence does your Pa use for the pasture?"

The Latina felt her skin grow hot. _Nobody_ ignored her.

"Here's your drink." The bartender said, setting down a reddish drink with ice-cubes floating in it.

"Thank you." She said as politely as she could muster, and sat down next to Scott on a stool.

Courtney took a sip of her drink and made a face. "Waiter, I ordered _two_ shots of lemon. This is three! I need a new drink!"

She could just hear Scott whisper to Beth, "Now you know why I really dumped her."

She then heard Beth whisper back, "I know! She's so bossy, but not quite Heather bossy, at least."

"I'm right here!" Courtney said, spinning around to face them.

"Yeah, we know." Beth said.

"H-here's your drink. Half iced-tea, half fruit-punch, two shots of lemon." The bartender told her nervously as she took a sip.

Courtney looked contemplative for a moment. "It's fine. Back to work." She said dismissively, then turned to Beth and Scott, watching them silently as she drank.

Their conversation of words that Courtney didn't care about never ceased, and she soon walked away and back to her chair on the other side of the pool.

"Don't like him?" Noah asked, smirking.

"Shut up." Courtney retorted.

Back at the juice bar, Scott laughed. "It's cool that we're pretty similar."

"Right? Hopefully this'll never come up, but if we are both in another season—since Chris will drag this out and keep us on for as long as possible—do you want to be in an alliance?" Beth extended her hand to shake.

"Sure! Why not?" Scott shook her hand. Meanwhile, Courtney rolled her eyes at the sight, but did not feel the slight blush creeping onto her face as she watched.


End file.
